


Everyone goes away, in the end

by ahsokasnips



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Forehead Touching, Gen, Hurt Henry Hart, Hurt Ray Manchester, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent-Child Relationship, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Sad Henry Hart (Henry Danger), The Author Regrets Everything, i think, no Henry/Ray here, they both hurt each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsokasnips/pseuds/ahsokasnips
Summary: "Ray-""Why are you here?" He asked, colder than planned.Henry looked taken aback. Good."I need help...""Wow, look at this" he interrupted him, crossing his arms over his chest "The great Henry Hart and his Team Danger needs Captain Man's help" he growled.The blonde winced.He almost felt bad. Almost.(or Henry comes back to Swellview, different than in canon)
Relationships: Henry Hart & Ray Manchester
Kudos: 38





	Everyone goes away, in the end

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I’ll ever leave this show oof
> 
> Also I was listening to "Hurt" by Johnny Cash when I was writing this. The title is taken from the song too.

Henry couldn’t be here.

_ He wasn’t allowed  _ to be here .

He left him for Dystopia. He, Jasper, Charlotte.

And now he’s here and he thinks that Ray will drop everything and go with him.

The worst thing was that he was ready to do that.

Because it’s  _ the kid._

_ His only weakness._

_ His only family._

_ Family that left him when they first got the chance for some stupid city. _

"Ray-"

"Why are you here?" He asked, colder than planned.

Henry looked taken aback.  _ Good._

"I need help..."

"Wow, look at this" he interrupted him, crossing his arms over his chest "The great Henry Hart and his Team Danger needs Captain Man's help" he growled.

The blonde winced.

He almost felt bad.  _ Almost._

"It’s not like that..." Henry started weakly but Captain Man interrupted him again.

"Then how is it, Henry? Do you think if you leave me and then suddenly come back because you have a problem, I'll drop everything and run after you?!"

  
He wasn’t angry.

He was just hurt.

After a minute, the teenager looked up.

"You thought I'll be your sidekick forever?!" Now he snapped, but you could hear the pain in his voice.

And for a moment, Ray believed that Henry was hurting too.

"I didn't think you would leave me!"

The boy took a step back.

"You were something more than my stupid sidekick, Henry!" The man continued, feeling how his eyes were burning. 

"You were my family, someone I could count on, and then, you  _ left. _ " He finished. Henry sniffled, as he felt a lonely tear run down his cheek.

_ He wasn’t sure what hurt more. The actual conversation or the fact that Ray was using the past tense. _

Ray looked away.

_ That was what he wanted. He wanted Henry to understand his pain. _

_ So why did he feel bad? _

"Ray..." the blond said, voice broken. Almost like the time when he was thirteen and came to him after another nightmare.

Ray closed his eyes and turned his back to his former sidekick, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Go away, Henry."

For a moment it was silent, then he heard footsteps and thought that he was left alone.

_ As always. _

"I'm not leaving, Ray" a hushed voice said and then the teen was standing in front of him "look at me," he almost begged, and Ray did. He saw Henry's teary eyes. 

"Not again" he rested his forehead against his and Ray was sure he was going to start crying.  _He missed him so much_. "I promise."

And Ray believed him.


End file.
